We Meet Again
by JadeAndBeckOrBade4Ever
Summary: What happens when Eric Nelsen guest stars on his ex-girlfriend's TV SHOW called VICTORIOUS? Will they fall in love again? Or will Eric fall to her co-star? Which co-star is Eric going to fall in love to? Eliana Friendship, Elavan and Ericabeth. This is my first fanfic. Maybe some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this my first fanfiction so I might do things wrong so yeah hope you like my first one**


	2. Suprise

**As I said 1st fanfic go easy on me!**

* * *

**(Liz's POV) (POV means Point Of View)**

* * *

Hi! My name is Elizabeth Egan Gillies, but everyone calls me Liz. I'm on a TV show called VICTORIOUS. My character's name is Jade. I'm nothing like her she is mean, but it,s fun to play the mean girl. My best friend is Ariana Grande she is amazing I've best friends with her for six years. We were on the original broadway cast of "13:The Musical". My boyfriend is Avan Jogia he also plays my character's boyfriend "Beck" everything was perfect!

* * *

"Hi!" said Victoria as Tori

"What do you want Vega?" I said as Jade

"Hiiiiiiiiiii!" Said Ariana as Cat

"Hi Cat!" Victoria said smiling

"Do you guys want to go to Nozu after school?" Ariana said

"Sure!" Victoria said

"I don't want to but I will" I said

"Aaand CUT!" Dan yelled

I was walking to my dressing room when Ariana was coming up to me.

"Hey Liz!" Ariana greeted

"Hey" I greeted back

"Later do you want to do live chat with me? Frankie is in Africa and my parents are in Boca and I don't want to be alone in the house." Ariana said

"Yeah, sure! I'll be at 5 pm!" I responded

"Ok! Bye" She waved

* * *

I took off my make up, then took off my Jade clothes. Then I put my normal clothes on.

Someone knock on the door so I opened it. It was Avan my boyfriend!

"Avan!" I squealed.

"Liz!"

We kissed.

"Do you want to hang out later like at 5 pm?" He asked

"I can't. I promised Ariana that I would do a live chat with her. How about tomorrow after rehearsals?"

"Yeah, sure!"

He kiss my cheek.

* * *

During The Live Chat

Ariana and I were laughing

Someone ask if Ariana could do an impression of me so she did.

"I'm a good girl, I don't do that. I'm a nice girl, I put that away. I'm a good girl, keep your hands off!" She sang

"That was good!" I said

I look at the time it was almost midnight so I had to go home!

"Oh shoot Ari I have to go! Bye!" I said

"Bye!"

* * *

When I got home I put on my PJ's and went to bed.

* * *

When I woke up I went to the bathroom. I got breakfast. Brush my teeth. I got my script, then I realize I have some time before I go to rehearsal. So I read my script it says: VICTORIOUS WRITTEN BY: DAN SCHNEIDER "BECK AND JADE BREAKS UP! AGAIN?! CAST: VICTORIA JUSTICE AS TORI VEGA, LEON THOMAS ||| AS ANDRE HARRIS, MATT BENETT AS ROBBIE SHAPIRO, ARIANA GRANDE AS CAT VALENTINE, ELIZABETH GILLIES AS JADE WEST, AVAN JOGIA AS BECK OLIVER, DANIELLA MONET AS TRINA VEGA. I turned the page. GUEST STARS : ERIC LANGE AS ERWIN SIKOWITZ, LANE NAPPER AS LANE ALEXANDER. Then I saw : ERIC NELSEN AS AJ ALEXANDER AND GRAHAM PHILLIPS AS JORDAN BAXTER. I was shock and scared at the same time!


	3. Wait, you guys know each other? - Avan

**Ok, I know the first chapter is short, but I'll try to make them longer. :) 3 **

_**Flashback **_

**When I woke up I went to the bathroom. I got breakfast. Brush my teeth. I got my script, then I realize I have some time before I go to rehearsal. So I read my script it says: VICTORIOUS WRITTEN BY: DAN SCHNEIDER "BECK AND JADE BREAKS UP! AGAIN?! CAST: VICTORIA JUSTICE AS TORI VEGA, LEON THOMAS ||| AS ANDRE HARRIS, MATT BENETT AS ROBBIE SHAPIRO, ARIANA GRANDE AS CAT VALENTINE, ELIZABETH GILLIES AS JADE WEST, AVAN JOGIA AS BECK OLIVER, DANIELLA MONET AS TRINA VEGA. I turned the page and it says: ERIC LANGE AS ERWIN SIKOWITZ, LANE NAPPER AS LANE ALEXANDER. Then I saw : ERIC NELSEN AS AJ ALEXANDER AND GRAHAM PHILLIPS AS JORDAN BAXTER. I was shock and scared at the same time!**

* * *

Liz's POV

_NO NO NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! ARIANA'S EX-BOYFRIEND AND MINE ARE GOING TO GUEST STAR IN THE TV SHOW WE WORK IN!? NOT TO MENTION WITH MY CURRENT BOYFRIEND! HOW DID THEY EVEN GET ON THE SHOW THE SHOW?! I HAVE TO CALL ARIANA QUICK!_ So I dialed her phone number on my phone.

* * *

Eric's POV

_Hi! My name is Eric M. Nelsen, everyone calls me Eric. I'm an actor/singer/dancer. I was in The Original Broadway Cast Of 13 The Musical, I played Brett Sampsom. It was an amazing experience. I'm going to guest star on a certain TV SHOW called VICTORIOUS with one of my best friends Graham Phillips. We got on the show by my good friend Lane Napper. He suggested us to Dan Schneider. He plays Lane Alexander on the show. I'm going to play his nephew "AJ Alexander" and Graham is going to play "Jordan Baxter" AJ's best friend. My character has a crush on Jade West and Graham's Character has a crush on Cat Valentine. The girls that plays Jade West and Cat Valentine, Elizabeth "Liz" Gillies and Ariana "Ari" Grande were in 13 with Graham and I, and were really good friends with them. I wonder what would happen when I see The Beautiful Elizabeth Gilles again. Okay, you may wondering why I did I call Liz 'The Beautiful Elizabeth Gillies', huh? Weeeell we kinda sorta dated for 2 years and Graham and Ari dated for 3 years. I kinda want her back but I don't know, and Graham I don't know about him._

* * *

Ariana's POV

I have just finish putting my clothes on. Suddenly my phone rang, it was Liz and I answered it.

"Hey Liz, what's up?" I said

"Did you get your script yet?" She said

"No, why?"

"Get it, right now."

"Ok" I got my script. "Ok, I got so what?"

"Read the guest stars"

"k" I read: GUEST STARS : ERIC LANGE AS ERWIN SIKOWITZ, LANE NAPPER AS LANE ALEXANDER. Then I saw : ERIC NELSEN AS AJ ALEXANDER AND GRAHAM PHILLIPS AS JORDAN BAXTER. "Uh Liz, does your script says: ERIC NELSEN AS AJ ALEXANDER AND GRAHAM PHILLIPS AS JORDAN BAXTER?"

"Yep, This is why I called you."

"Well, what are going to do?, what if the feelings come back? I mean your dating Avan and I'm dating Jai"

"I don't know, but I'll meet you at rehearsals at my dressing room"

"Duh"

Liz chuckled

"Bye"

"Bye"

I hanged up.

* * *

Liz's POV

I was in my dressing room waiting for Ariana. Then I heard a knock, I opened it was Ari

"Ari!" I squealed

"Liz!" She squealed

"Come in" She came in and took a seat

"Soooooo, what are going to do?"

"We are just going to say hi, asked them how they got here and yeah that's all I can think of."

"But, your going to tell Avan and Eric that you two are dating?"

"Of course"

All of a sudden the announcer went on and said "The cast of VICTORIOUS in the green room, please."

"Let's go"

* * *

"Hey, Victoria!" I said

"Hi!"

"Hey, Leon, Daniella!"

"What's up?"

"Hi"

Avan and Matt were coming up to me.

"Hey" Avan said then kissed my cheek.

"Hey, Avan, Matt

"Hey"

"Ok, everyone settle down" Dan said

The cast sat down.

"Ok, everybody I'd like to meet my good friend Eric Nelsen and his friend Graham Phillips!"

Everyone said hi and Ari and I just be quiet and just fake a smile.

"Me and Lane are just going to get ready for rehearsals" Dan said

Eric's POV

Liz and Ari were coming up to me and Graham. I could hear my heart beating.

"Hey Eric" Liz greeted

"Hey Liz McGillies" I greeted back. Liz giggled. I smiled.

"Hey, Graham" Ari said to Graham

"Hi, Ari"

Then Avan Jogia stood up and said "Wait, you guys know each other?"


	4. Planning The 13 Reunion

**I haven't updated in a while on this story and my other one. It's because of my school work. I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT! The school work, not the stories. **

**Flashback**

**"Hey, Victoria!" I said**

**"Hi!"**

**"Hey, Leon, Daniella!"**

**"What's up?"**

**"Hi"**

**Avan and Matt were coming up to me.**

**"Hey" Avan said then kissed my cheek.**

**"Hey, Avan, Matt**

**"Hey"**

**"Ok, everyone settle down" Dan said**

**The cast sat down.**

**"Ok, everybody I'd like to meet my good friend Eric Nelsen and his friend Graham Phillips!"**

**Everyone said hi and Ari and I just be quiet and just fake a smile.**

**"Me and Lane are just going to get ready for rehearsals" Dan said**

**Eric's POV**

**Liz and Ari were coming up to me and Graham. I could hear my heart beating.**

**"Hey Eric" Liz greeted**

**"Hey Liz McGillies" I greeted back. Liz giggled. I smiled.**

**"Hey, Graham" Ari said to Graham**

**"Hi, Ari"**

**Then Avan Jogia stood up and said "Wait, you guys know each other?"**

* * *

Liz: Yeah! We were in "13" together!

Ariana: Me, Liz, Graham, and Eric!

Eric, Graham, Ariana, and Liz nodded.

Avan: Liz, Ari. Can I talk to you girls for a sec?

Liz: Sure!

They went to Liz's dressing room.

Avan: You guys know them?

Ariana: Yeah!

Liz: Graham played Evan Goldman and Eric played Brett Sampson.

Avan: Wait! Hold up you girls said that you dated the people who did that role?

Liz: We did!

Avan: What?!

Ariana: Avan, calm down. That was 4 years ago. Liz likes you now, not Eric.

Avan: How about Jai?

Ariana: Don't change the subject!

Liz: Ari, is right.

Liz kisses Avan's cheek.

Avan: Ok. Wait, you said someone came up with your nickname Liz McGilies. Is "someone" Eric?

Liz: Yeah.

Ariana: Let's just go back.

They went back to the green room.

* * *

Victoria: Is everything ok?

Ariana: Yeah!

Dan: Let's start rehearsing!

They all went to the set.

* * *

Liz: You know what?

Avan: What?

Liz: We're over...again.

Avan: Huh?

Liz: You heard me.

Avan: Did you just break up with me?

Liz: Yeah.

**(This is Jade and Beck fighting not Liz and Avan they are rehearsing.)**

Ari and Liz are in the green room.

Liz: Oh my gosh! Ari! I have an idea!

Ariana: What?

Liz: Let's have a "13" reunion!

Ariana: Great idea!

Liz: I'll call Allie, Delaney, Brynn, Caitlin, Al, Malik.

Ariana: I'll call Aaron, Eamon, Joey, and tell Eric and Graham.

They all called them. Eric and Graham came in the green room.

Eric: Hey guys.

Ariana: Listen we're having a "13" reunion. You guys wanna come?

Graham: Duh! Yeah!

Liz: Everyone in the cast is going to be there.

Eric: Cool!

Ariana: Ok, so Tuesday?

Liz, Eric and Graham: Yeah!

**I wrote it this way because it's easier. I don't know who will Eric fall for give me suggestions. **

**Review, Favorite, Follow! :) **


	5. Chapter 5: AN

**Ok, Wow a long time since I update. Yes! I will still update, but I have to update my other ones too! Maybe sometimes my cousin can update. I know it is 2 months from now, but I'm going on vacation on Christmas. I don't know if I'm going to have internet. I se my iPad to update. I think it's going to be a month or more. I don't know. So...Yeah. **


	6. AN

**Hi! I have some bad news for you guys I think I might delete the story. Why? Because I just remembered that Eric is engaged. And I just wanna write a story about Eric telling Liz that he's engaged and Sainty, who is Eric's fiance getting jealous. I got this idea last month when I watch a video where Eric and Sainty were interviewed and they were talking about Eric in ''13''. He mentioned Max Schneider, Max Eric****, Ariana Grande. Then he mentioned Elizabeth Gillies. The look Sainty's face. I can't even described it. I'll send the link down below. Also I'm super exited about Liz, Matt and Nathan being on Sam and Cat. Nathan Kress from iCarly not Nathan Skyes from The Wanted. They're playing their characters from Victorious and iCarly. So...yeah. :)**

** watch?v=oFeJA6PMjQY **

**And if the link doesn't work just search on YouTube Eric Nelsen & Sainty Reid.**


End file.
